Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968)/Notes
Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) b. August 09, 1891, 104 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-1811, USA d. January 22, 1968, JC Medical Ctr., 50 Baldwin Ave., Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07304-3199, USA Social Security Number: 156051651 Real Estate Broker and Insurance Agent Genealogy and Genetics Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) is 100% German, he has no extant male line. His Y-chromosome has not been passed on. He had three daughters and no male children. Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), February 28, 2003 Birth Date of Birth: Sunday, August 09, 1891 Place of Birth: 104 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Father: Maximillian (Max) Freudenberg (1857-1921) Son of Sigmund Freudenberg Mother: Eloise (Ellie) Lindauer (1860-1935) Daughter of Charles Frederick Freudenberg Source: Social Security Death Index, 1998 Source: Birth Certificate, 1891 Siblings Max S. Freudenberg (1881) Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) Married Ralph Kohlman Charles Frederick Freudenberg (1887-1942) Married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) Clara Freudenberg (1890-1959) Never married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Married Marie (Mae) Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Max Freudenberg (1893) Louis Julius Freudenberg (1894-1918) Died in WWI Harry Freudenberg (1895) Richard Freudenberg I (1896-1988) Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) Eloise Freudenberg (1898) Child? (1899?) Eugene Freudenberg (1900-1956) Married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) Married Nora Belle Conklin (1905-1963) Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) Married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) Note: 9 of the 15 children born survived infancy Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 2003 Marriage Date of Marriage: Saturday, February 28, 1914 Place of Marriage: Trinity Lutheran Church, 195 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, NJ, 07305-3623, USA Witness: Clara Freudenberg, Sister and John Winblad, Father-in-law Spouse: Marie (Mae) Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Source: Marriage Certificate, 1914 Friends Rolph, Princeton University, Princeton, NJ (1908) Friend from Jersey City Source: Contemporary Postcard, 1908 Saedler, West Hoboken, NJ (1923) Business partner in Freudenberg & Saedler Source: Biography, 1923 Edleycoe (Edley) Klynman, Jersey City, NJ (1952) Girlfriend from Jersey City Source: Deed, 159 Ogden Avenue, 1952 Children Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, 1998 Occupation Mailroom Clerk, Street & Smith, Publishers (1910-1920) P.O. Box 31 Station O, 7th Avenue & 16th Street, New York, New York, USA Source: US Census for NJ, 1910 Source: Contemporary Postcard, 1911 Source: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, 1923 Salesman, Nation(?) Typewriter Co. Prop., The Suppy Borra(?), 106 Fulton Street, Hoboken Note: Typewriter exchange in Jersey City and New York for two years Source: Birth Certificate, Selma Louise Freudenberg, 1921 Source: Draft Registration, June 20, 1917 Secretary of H.J. Bauridel, Real Estate, Insurance and Auctioneer, 119 Paterson Plank Road, West Hoboken, Telephone: Union 7456 Source: Hudson Dispatch, Thursday, October 12, 1922 Travelers Insurance Company of Hartford, CT as field representative (1918-aft. 1923) Source: Autobiography, Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, 1923 Freudenberg & Saedler, 109 Paterson Plank Road, West Hoboken, Real Estate Salesman and Landlord (bef. 1923-1968) and later Central Avenue, Jersey City, NJ (1940s) and later Summit Avenue, Jersey City, NJ (1950s) Source: Biography, 1923 Biography "Freudenberg, Arthur O., Insurance, Real Estate Operator. Taking a prominent part in the present day advance of Hudson County, New Jersey, as a dealer and operator in real estate and insurance. Mr. Arthur O. Freudenberg is carrying into his business principles of honesty and fair dealing which bear so important a relation to the public welfare. Still a young man, and always in close touch with the movement of the times, Mr. Freudenberg is counted among the influences of progress which are carrying Hudson county to ever larger prosperity. He is a son of Maximillian and Eloise (Lindauer) Freudenberg, the father a native of Germany, the mother of New York State. Of the sons of these parents Louis J. Freudenberg was killed in action in the World War. He served as a runner or messenger with Company M., 309th Infantry, 78th Division, and was shot in the Argonne, October 16th, 1918. Richard, another brother, served at Camp Meade, Maryland, but was not sent overseas. Maximillian Freudenberg was active in the insurance business in New York City for many years, in the capacity of actuary in the German department of the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company. Arthur O. Freudenberg was born in Hoboken, New Jersey, August 9, 1891. His education was begun in the local public schools. Later attending the public schools of Jersey City, as the residence of the family changed, he continued his studies at the Jersey City public and high schools, and also attending evening school for two years. Mr. Freudenberg?s first business experience was with the famous publishing house of the Street & Smith Company, of New York City, where he continued for a full decade, then for about two years he conducted a typewriter exchange in Jersey City and also in New York. In the year 1918, Mr. Freudenberg identified himself with the Travelers Insurance Company of Hartford, Connecticut, as a field representative, and is still active in this capacity. He also handles a very extensive real estate and insurance business, and with offices at No. 109 Paterson Plank Road, West Hoboken, and is taking a definite part in the local advance. Mr. Freudenberg acts as a notary public, is a Democrat by political affiliation, and is a member of Waverly Congregational Church. His brother Eugene Freudenberg, fraternally holds membership in the Junior Order United American Mechanics, of Jersey City, Summit Council, No. 87. He is also a member of the Waverly Congregational Church. Arthur O. Freudenberg married, February 28, 1914, Maria E. Winblad, daughter of John and Salmine (Pedersen) Winblad, both now deceased, her father during his lifetime being associated with an ocean steamship line. Mr., and Mrs. Freudenberg are the parents of two daughters; Naida Muriel and Selma Louise." Note: Age 32 Source: Van Winkle, Daniel; History of the Municipalities of Hudson County, 1923; p. 728-729 Home *104 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA :Source: Birth Certificate, Arthur Freudenberg, 1891 *51 Booraem Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA (1907) :Source: Contemporary Post Card, 1907 *Lawrence Cottage, Highlands, New Jersey (1911) :Source: Contemporary Post Card, 1911 *22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-1512, USA (1908-1912) rental :Source: Contemporary Post Cards, 1908, 1910, 1912 *58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA (1920-1928) rental :Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1920 :Source: Letter, War Department, 1922 :Source: Birth Certificate, Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg, 1928 *809 Montgomery Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA (1925) :Note: Oakland and Montgomery must have been owned at the same time :Source: City Directory, Jersey City, 1925-1926 *9-11 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey (1935) :Note: Selma Freudenberg, his daughter says he never lived there and just had his mail sent there :Source: Estate of Eloise Freudenberg, 1935 *Keansburg, New Jersey :Source: Steven Borland, 1998 *136 Cottage Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-3801, USA (1959) :Source: Administration of Estate of Clara Freudenberg, 1959 *329 Summit Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey (1968) :Source: Death Certificate, 1968 City Directory Freudenberg Arth (Marie) real est h809 Montgomery Freudenberg Eloise (wid Max) h63 Concord Freudenberg Eug (Florence) hlpr r63 Concord Freudenberg Ralph (Norabell) blocker r63 Concord Freudenberg Richd (Charlotte C) slsman r63 Concord Winblad Otto stereotyper r809 Montgomery Interpretation: Eloise Lindauer (1860-1935) Head of Household Maximillian S. Freudenberg (1858-1921) Deceased Eugene Freudenberg (1900-1956) Son Florence C. Skinner (1901-1986) Wife of Son Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) Son Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) Wife of Son Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) Son Nora Belle Conklin (1903-1963) Wife of Son Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Head of Household Maria (Mae) Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Wife Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) Brother-in-law Source: City Directory, Jersey City, 1925-1926 Real Estate Owned (REO) 309 Central Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Note: This was his office building with an apartment on the second floor. This is the property that he sold when everyone told him to lease it. Arthur Freudenberg II lived there at one time. Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 136-138 Cottage Street, Jersey City, NJ Note: Clara Freudenberg lived here at her death. Helen Freudenberg and possible Naida and Pete lived here. Source: Letter from Eugene Kenny, January 1967 Source: Jersey Journal, 1959 640 Palisade Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey, 07307-1024 Note: This house was sold to his brother Ralph Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 159 Ogden Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Note: Arthur bought the house but still owed $4,000. Sally lent him the $4,000 under the condition that the house was transferred to her name. Sally and Tom lived there from 1945 to 1953. When Sally and Tom moved to Paramus they needed the money to buy Gorden Drive, so Arthur sold the house to Naida and Pete for $7,000 to pay back Sally. The house in Paramus cost $11,990. Arthur bought the house from Edley Klynman, who was his girlfriend. She might have just been an owner of convenience. Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 329 Summit Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ, USA, Jersey City, NJ Note: This is the house that his girlfriend, Edleycoe (Edley) Klynman, lived in at one time. She married someone else years later because Arthur never got divorced from Maria Winblad. She worked as a waitress and had a daughter. She was a very nice person. Eugene also lived there at his death, in one of the units. Arthur had his residence here when he died. Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 Keansburg, NJ Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 Death Date of Death: Monday, January 22, 1968 Place of Death: Jersey City Med. Ctr., 50 Baldwin Ave., Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07304-3199, USA Residence at Death: Hoboken, New Jersey Cause of Death: Arteriosclerotic Heart Disease (ASHD) Age at Death: 77 years Note: Selma Freudenberg says he collapsed on the street in Journal Square, she thought it was a diabetic coma. Source: Death Certificate, 1968 Obituary "FREUDENBERG - Arthur, on January 22, 1968, husband of Maria (nee Winblad): father of Mrs. Helen Borland, Mrs. Naida Van Deusen, and Mrs. Selma Norton: brother of Mrs. Grace Sanford, Ralph, and Richard. Grandchildren and great-grandchildren also survive. Relatives and friends are invited to attend the funeral service at the Mack Memorial Home, Central Avenue and Hutton Street, Jersey City, Wednesday, January 24, at 12:30 p.m. Interment to follow at Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen. Visiting 2-5 and 7-10 p.m." Note: Mack-Conte Funeral Home, 288 Central Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey, 07307, Telephone: 201-659-4968 Source: Obituary, Arthur Freudenberg, Jersey Journal, Jersey City, NJ, Tuesday, January 23, 1968 Burial Date of Burial: Wednesday, January 24, 1968 Place of Burial: Flower Hill Cemetery 5433 Kennedy Boulevard, North Bergen, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07047, USA Burial Plot: Section 27, Lot 10, Group 2S Source: Flower Hill Cemetery, 1998 Church Waverly Congregation Church, 32 Booraem Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey (1907-1923) Note: He was a Sunday School teacher. Source: Contemporary Postcard, 1907; Biography, 1923 Freudenberg-Lindauer Family Burial Plot Flower Hill Cemetery 5433 Kennedy Boulevard, North Bergen, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07047, USA Telephone: 201-867-0013 Owner: Eloise Lindauer Date of Purchase: March 1921 Plot: Section 27, Lot 10 Deed: 2322 Note: The plot was bought for the death of Max Freudenberg by his wife Eloise. Their son Louis was reintered there when his body was returned from France, where he died in WWI. Deceased, Date Of Interment Max Freudenberg, March 23, 1921 Louis J. Freudenberg, July 24, 1921 Eloise Freudenberg, February 14, 1935 Charles Freudenberg, August 03, 1942 Eugene Freudenberg, April 03, 1956 Clara Freudenberg, November 05, 1959 Arthur Freudenberg, January 24, 1968 Deceased Explained: Maximillian S. Freudenberg (1858-1921) Eloise Lindauer (1860-1935) Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1886-1942) Clara Freudenberg (1890-1959) Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Louis Julius Freudenberg (1895-1918) Eugene Freudenberg (1900-1956) Source: Flower Hill Cemetery, 1998 1910 US Census, New Jersey Enumeration District 213, Sheet 09 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Household: Max Freudenberg, head, age 52, b. Germany, emigration 1875, naturalized, 15 children, 9 living Eloise Freudenberg, wife, age 49, married 30 years, b. New York Charles Freudenberg, son, age 24, stationery clerk in Commission Office Clara Freudenberg, daughter, age 20, stock girl in Glove House Arthur Freudenberg, son, age 18, mail clerk in Publishing House Louis Freudenberg, son, age 15, errand boy in law office Richard Freudenberg, son, age 13 Eugene Freudenberg, son, age 10 Ralph Freudenberg, son, age 7 Grace Freudenberg, daughter, age 5 Ralph Kohlman, soninlaw, age 25, married 6 years, stereotyper in printing house Ada Kohlman, daughter; age 25, married 6 years, 1 child, 0 living Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1910 1920 US Census, New Jersey Enumerator District 236, Sheet 01A, Line 01-04, Image 1/47 58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA January 05, 1920 Household: A.O. Freudenberg, head, age 28 May Freudenberg, wife, age 24 Naida Freudenberg, daughter, age 5 Otto Winblad, brotherinlaw, age 17 Household Interpreted: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1999) Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) Note: Arthur is indexed as "H C Friedenberg" Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1920 Memories about Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) said: "Arthur Oscar Freudenberg abandoned the family when they were living on Claremont Avenue. Arthur gave Selma Louise Freudenberg a collection of contemporary stamps from his publishing job. This was when Selma had diptheria at age 10 (circa 1930). Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg (1895-1989) had scarlet fever shortly after that. Arthur Oscar Freudenberg died of a diabetic coma while walking down the street on Journal Square. Arthur Oscar Freudenberg may have been a Sunday School teacher when he met Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987). When Arthur Oscar died his lawyer, Eugene Kenny, took everything he owned, his houses and his collection of antique clocks and prints. Selma remembers going into the basement after his death and finding it empty. Selma thinks he died without a will. Eugene Kenny took the house in Keansburg, his house on Journal Square and his house on Summit Avenue. Selma thinks he had owned at least 3 pieces of property. Arthur Oscar sold an office building on Central Avenue (his real estate office) and bought a car with the profits. He asked Selma, Helen and Maria if he should sell the property, and they said to keep leasing it out, so that he would get monthly rent. He bought a car with the profits, and it was in an accident and it was wrecked just a few years later. Arthur Oscar and Marie Elizabeth Winblad never divorced and Marie always wore her wedding ring up to her death." Note: Stamps are still in the family with Richard Arthur Norton Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, Oral Testimony, 1998 *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) by Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ): When Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) was in the hospital he told me to go to one of his houses and take some of his rare books. When I got there they were already gone. After he died I went to his main house with my son, Richard and it was locked. Someone had gone through and taken everything. They piled everything they didn't want into the backyard in a garbage heap. He had a house full of antiques. Most came from his mother's family in Rye, NY. Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, Oral Testimony, 1999 *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) by Richard Charles Freudenberg II (1932- ): Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) sold his property on 309 Central Avenue in Jersey City. The building was his office and he sold it for $35,000 in the late 1950s. There were 2 apartments upstairs and the widow of Eugene Freudenberg (1895-1956), Florence Skinner and her children lived there. Source: Richard Charles Freudenberg II (1932- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) by Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ): Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) never took care of his family, Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987), his wife, had several nervous breakdowns during their marriage. He payed $3,000 for the house at 159 Ogden Avenue. I payed all the bills and the mortgage at 159 Ogden Avenueand I fixed the house up. Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) payed $8,500 in 1953 for the same house when we moved out. Arthur bought a brand new Cadillac with the profits. He was not a nice person. He was annoyed at the religiousness of his wife, Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) and abandoned the family after the 1928 birth of Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg (1928-1989). I saw the interior of Arthur's Cadillac after he had a fight with his girlfriend. She had taken her lipstick and smeared it over the interior ceiling. I remember that Helen Freudenberg told me she was going to visit the burlesque theatre where Arthur Oscar's girlfriend/mistress was performing as a stripper. Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II, Oral Testimony, 1998 *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) by Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951- ): Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg told me that Arthur may have had children with other women and perhaps even with Edleycoe (Edley) Klynman. There was also a girl who lived with them that might have been Arthur's daughter. Note: Not his daughter Source: Judith Elizabeth Norton, Oral Testimony, 1998 *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) by Steven Borland I (1950- ): Edley was the name of the woman who was Arthur Oscar's mistress at one time. She lived on Summit Avenue in Jersey City in a house that Arthur owned. Arthur Oscar also owned a house in Keansburg, New Jersey. Note: Edleycoe (Edley) Klynman was her name. I have been phoneticizing her name to Ada-Lee. Source: Steven Borland I, Oral Testimony, 1998 *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ): I remember visiting the house of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) in Jersey City after his death and seeing a pile of rubble in the backyard. The house was locked. My mother, Selma and I picked through the rubble and found several water damaged paintings and several torn engravings. I still have the engravings, including the C.W. Sharpe "Hamlet". Helen gave me a few more, years later, that belonged to him. My mom always said he ran off with another woman during the depression and my grandmom had to raise the kids alone. He was well off but never gave or left anything to his family while he was alive or when he died. Mom always said that the lawyer took everthing he owned. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), Written Testimony, 1998 *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) by Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ): He owned a beautiful 10 room house in Keansburg, NJ. I was supposed to inherit the house with my sister Helen. That area used to flood but his house always stayed dry. When he died we never got the house. Most shore houses were small cottages but his house was very large. Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ), Telephone, May 29, 2003 *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) by Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ): He lived with a woman named Edyle, she may have been the person that he left May for. They lived together on Summit Avenue. She may have loaned him money when he was in financial trouble. She eventually left because he wouldn't divorce my mother. In his later years he was in financial trouble. She had a daughter that lived with them. Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ), Telephone, May 29, 2003 Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) by Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ): Central Avenue was where your grandfather, Arthur Freudenberg lived. He never fought with me and I had the keys to his house in Keansburg. He bought a brand new 1949 Fleetwood Cadillac. May Winblad, his wife, lived on Claremont Avenue and he used to own a house on Cottage Street. Arthur had lots of mistresses, lots of women coming and going. He was in real estate, we lived above him on 309 Central Avenue above his business. He always thought that his employees were cheating him. He died in the public service terminal, the bus station in Jersey City of a heart attack. The doctor said he was dead and I heard him say it, I was there at the bus terminal with him. I told my mom when I got home. He would go to City Hall all the time. He had a mistress that had a daughter and a son and they lived in one of his houses. It was 329 Summit Avenue, she had a good looking daughter, this would be around 1950. Arthur wasn't the father of the kids, they were older. Arthur spent a lot of money on her and eventually she took off because he wouldn't divorce May and marry her. We lived on Summitt Avenue, also so we knew the woman and her family. The kids were older. Clara owned the house in Keansburg. Arthur didn't have any money when he died. Source: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ) Telephone, May 03, 2003 *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) by Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ): I think Helen Freudenberg got his house in Keansburg and she sold it to a milk guy named Burke in Jersey City. I think its 164 Center Avenue in Keansburg. I brought over a load of chopmeat an he ate it raw. I got it free because I was picking up food for thr nuns at the hospital. He owned a building on 309 Central Avenue, 329 Summit Avenue, 138 Cottage Street and a 10 room house in Keansburg, New Jersey. He never gave his wife May and money. He was a cheap bastard. Source: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ) Telephone, May 05, 2003 Social Security Death Index (SSDI) Name: Arthur Freudenberg Social Security Number: 156051651 Date of Death: Jan 1968 Date of Birth: 9 Aug 1891 Residence (2/88 and prior): New Jersey Last Residence (Zip): 07306 Jersey City, Hudson, NJ Lump Sum Payment Location (Zip): Source: Social Security Death Index, 1998 Archives Birth Certificate, 1891, Photocopy, 1998 Postcards, Arthur Oscar Freudenberg, 1907-1911 Census, NJ, 1910-1920, Photocopy, 1998 Marriage Certificate, 1914, Photocopy, 1998 Caricature, Hudson Dispatch, 1922 Autobiography, 1923 Social Security Application, 1938 Photograph, 35 mm Slide, Easter 1961, Reprinted, 1998 Chairs from Ogden Avenue, 1944, Oak, High back with heart cut in back. They were in house when he bought it. Death Certificate, 1968 Archivist: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Missing Documents Baptism, 1891; Diary via Steven Borland Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Chronology of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) 1890 US Census on June 2nd 1891 Birth of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg in Hoboken, NJ on Sunday, August 9th 1894 Hudson (now Kennedy) Boulevard opened in Jersey City, NJ (age 3) 1896 City Hall completed in Jersey City, NJ (age 5) 1896 Birth of Richard Freudenberg I, his brother, on October 12th (age 5) 1898 Spanish American War (age 7) 1900 US Census on June 1st (age 9) Not Found 1903 Birth of Ralph Freudenberg, his brother, on February 11th (age 12) 1907 Living at 51 Boorham Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ (age 16) 1907 Invited to church service at Waverly Congregation Church, Jersey City, NJ (age 16) 1908 Living at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-1512, USA (age 17) 1908 First route of Hudson and Manhattan tubes (now PATH) opened in Jersey City, NJ (age 17) 1910 Postcard sent from "Mae" who is visiting Coney Island (age 19) 1910 Begin work at Street & Smith, Publishers, New York City, NY for 10 years (age 19) 1910 Living at 22 Hopkins Avenue 1910 US Census on April 15th with Arthur listed (age 19) 1911 Visiting Ada and Ralph Kohlman at summer home at Lawrence Cottage, Highlands, NJ (age 20) 1912 Living at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-1512, USA (age 21) 1914 Marriage to Maria Elizabeth Freudenberg in Jersey City on February 28th (age 23) 1914 World War I begins with Austria's declaration of war against Serbia on July 28th (age 23) 1915 Birth of Naida Freudenberg, his first child, on January 3rd (age 24) 1916 Black Tom explosion in Jersey City (age 25) 1917 Working at typwriter exchange 1917 Registration for draft on June 20th 1918 Death of Louis (Fritz) Julius Freudenberg (1894-1918), his brother in WWI 1918 (circa) Start work at Travelers Insurance Company of Hartford, CT as field rep. in NJ (age 27) 1919 Peace Treaty of Versailles signed on June 18th (age 28) 1920 End work at Street & Smith, Publishers, New York City, NY for 10 years (age 29) 1920 Living with Maria, Naida and Otto at 58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City (age 29) 1920 US Census on with Arthur Oscar Freudenberg as Head of Household (age 29) 1920 Birth of Selma Louis Freudenberg, his second child, on July 17th (age 29) 1921 Death of Maximillian (Max) Freudenberg, his father, in March (age 30) 1921 Funeral of Maximillian (Max) Freudenberg, his father, on March 23 (age 30) 1922 Caricature of him drawn in the Hudson Dispatch on October 12th 1923 Working at Travelers Insurance Company of Hartford, CT as field rep. in NJ (age 32) 1923 Partner at Freudenberg & Saedler, 109 Paterson Plank Road, West Hoboken 1923 Autobiographical profile written for "History of the Municipalities of Hudson County" (age 32) 1924 Colgate erects new clock: largest outdoor timepiece in the world in Jersey City, NJ (age 33) 1927 Holland Tunnel opens in Jersey City, NJ (age 36) 1928 Birth of Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg, his third child, on September 27th (age 37) 1929 (circa) Abandonment of family (age 38) 1929 Stock Market Crash on October 29th begins great Depression (age 38) 1930 US Census with Arthur Freudenberg as Head of Household 1931 Margaret Hague Maternity Hospital opened in Jersey City, NJ (age 40) 1935 Death of Eloise Lindauer, his mother, in February (age 44) 1935 Living at 9 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, NJ (age 44) 1935 Administration of estate of Louis Julius Freudenberg on April 24th (age 44) 1935 Marriage of Naida Freudenberg, his daughter, on October 26th (age 44) 1936 Birth of Lynn Van Deusen, his first grandchild, on June 11th (age 45) 1937 Roosevelt Stadium opened in Jersey City, NJ (age 46) 1938 Application for Social Security submitted on August 8th 1942 Marriage of Selma Louise Freudenberg, his daughter, on October 3rd (age 51) 1945 Germany surrenders in May (age 58) 1946 Jackie Robinson broke organized baseball's "color line" at Roosevelt Stadium in Jersey City 1946 (circa) Marriage of Helen Freudenberg, his daughter, in Ohio (age 59) 1950 North Korean troops invade South Korea on June 25th 1956 Death of Eugene Freudenberg, his brother, on April 3rd (age 65) 1959 Living at 136 Cottage Street in Jersey City, NJ 1959 Death of Clara Freudenberg, his sister, in November (age 68) 1960 Jersey City Municipal government's Charter revised (age 69) 1960 Easter Day is on Sunday, April 17th 1960 Easter celebration with Arthur, Maria, Helen and Selma photographed 1961 Easter Day is on Sunday, April 2nd 1967 End of railroad ferry service to New York City from Jersey City, NJ (age 76) 1968 Hospitalization at Jersey City Medical Center, 50 Baldwin Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson 1968 Death of Arthur Freudenberg in Jersey City, NJ on January 22nd (age 77) 1968 Obituary for Arthur Oscar Freudenberg is printed in the Jersey Journal on January 23rd 1968 Burial at Flower Hill Cemetery in North Bergen, NJ on January 24th 1968 Richard Norton and Selma Freudenberg visit the house on Journal Square Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Category: Notes pages Category: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968)